Habits Are Hard To Break
by cookiebee
Summary: Ga Eul never forgave herself. That day she ran away without a trace. Running away seemed like the best option. The person she loved ran away all the time. Even though she always managed to find him when he runs, Yi Jeong is not so lucky. With Ga Eul's records gone into thin air and Jan Di refusing to tell of her whereabouts, who will help Yi Jeong find the one he loves?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 1 : Hi. I'm Ji Woo

Habits are hard to break. Now I didn't really want to play with words but someone told me this. He said, "Habits are hard to brat. You take off the H and you still have abit. Take of the A and you still have bit. Take off the B and you still have it."

He was right and that's why I'm sitting here watching him drown himself in his own habit. Poor So Yi Jeong. Today is the day that Chu Ga Eul has left him and as usually he locks himself in his room for a week, blocking out the world, and ignoring my presence, threatening that he will commit suicide in front of me. I tell him he wouldn't be going to heaven after that; God doesn't want a person that doesn't value their own life. So, he stops, because the prospect of probably seeing Chu Ga Eul in heaven is very inviting to him.

Annyeong. The name is Ji Woo. You're probably wondering under what authority I have to speak to you informally. I have the authority of God to speak informally. Yeah, that's right, I'm the idiot's guardian angel. Yeah, I know I'm being very rude to my mortal being but I'm his guardian angel and if the retard does something retarded (like he always does) it's me that gets blamed. Okay...not really. God gave humans the choice to make know that thing you mortals call self-conscience? There is nothing self about it. I'm the one that tries to convince you to do all these good things and what do you do? Do something a dickwad like Satan would do. Congrats to you seriously.

Suddenly Yi Jeong stood up and walked towards the dresser in the room and wiped his fingers on the counter, dust collecting on his finger. He looked at his and then blew it off his finger. He sighed, obviously bored, having nothing to do, but yet he refused to leave the house. No matter how many times I tell him he needs some needs oxygen in his lungs. He gives me the excuse that "pollution has taken over the whole world". I tell him to plant some trees. He says that he's too lazy to help the world with manual labor besides creating pieces.

Going back to being bored, he remembers when he actually never got bored at home. Ga Eul was there and she was always entertaining whatever did; sleeping, eating, reading a book, shyly passing him a kiss. But now...

Frustrated Yi Jeong kicked the bottom drawers of the dresser, causing the doors to swing open. There inside the closet were Ga Eul's clothes in pristine condition. She never took the clothes when he left, and he never threw them out either.

He sunk to the floor curious of what Ga Eul decided to leave at his flat. His hands went to pick up the first piece of cloth on the top, pulling out the a pink fluffy robe that Ga Eul used after she took a shower. He brought it up to his face fully covering it, and sat there inhaling the scent. Or at least, what he remembered the scent was.

Yes, the scent was gone, but Yi Jeong vividly remembers the first night Ga Eul stayed at his flat, stepping out of the shower with the robe on.

_Ga Eul stepped out of the bathroom, her hair sleek against her face, water droplets falling to the floor. Yi Jeong looked up from a book he was reading that belonged to Ga Eul, clad in only boxers, conveniently at the part where the lead male sneaks into the lead females college dorm room. In the book they have progressed to a minimum amount of clothes, and a bed. Yi Jeong was already stimulated picturing the female character with Ga Eul, but now that he was actually looking at her, he started question the heat in the room. Was it really this hot?_

_Yi Jeong quickly got off the bed and walked to Ga Eul was gently combing her hair in front of the dresser. His hands gently enfolded around Ga Eul's waist._

_"You know Sunbae, it would be extremely hard for me to continue combing my hair," Ga Eul said, her comb getting stuck in a hair knot. Yi Jeong took the comb out of her hands and placed it on the counter of the dresser while gently trailing his lips on Ga Eul's jawline. "It's going to be really hard for me to manage later," Ga Eul took in a deep breath urging herself to continue speaking. Her logic was that if she kept on speaking she wouldn't be doing anything irrational with Yi Jeong, at least not yet. She knew what she was getting into when she moved in with him, she just didn't think it would be happening so quickly. "Yi Jeong ah, my hair isn't going to look pretty after this." She felt Yi Jeong's lips curve into a smile pressed upon her neck._

_"On the contrary," Yi Jeong said, "you're going to look your best tonight." Shocked by Yi Jeong's choice of words she immediately brought up her hands to cover up her face in embarrassment. Yi Jeong laughed and turned Ga Eul to face him, but her face was still covered by hands. "Hey," he said removing her hands from their position, "you don't have to be shy." He then went close to her face whispering in her ear, "I've already seen your stunning body already."_

_"SO YI JEONG!" Ga Eul shouted, and at that moment Yi Jeong swiftly pulled the string that was holding Ga Eul's robe together, and it cascaded to the floor showing a totally bare Ga Eul. He then held her close giving her no chance to try to cover herself._

_"Told you it was stunning," he said. He then picked Ga Eul up leaving Ga Eul to hide her face on his shoulder. He walked towards the bed and gently placed her there as he hovered above her. He then started giving her gentle kisses and then trailed his kisses from her jawline, to her neck, to the valley of her breast. Ga Eul and her previous uneasiness was washed away and there was a Ga Eul who was gently tugging at Yi Jeong's hair. All of a sudden Ga Eul felt something wet and warm on her left breast. She looked down and saw Yi Jeong attentively on them._

_"YI JEONG AHH!" She shouted, and even though she meant it as a protest it didn't come out as if she did. Soon all that was heard in the room was moans and both names being shouted across the room throughout the whole foreplay. Yi Jeong felt his boxers being pulled off him slowly creating friction giving him feelings both enjoyable and painfully. No. He couldn't hold it anymore._

_"Ga Eul ah..." he said, his voice coming out raspy. He looked into her eyes as if he was looking for approval. _

_"Yi Jeong ah..." Ga Eul responded back boldly, her face flushed, and red, the way Yi Jeong liked seeing her. Yi Jeong then quickly pulled off his boxers and Ga Eul wrapped her arms around his neck, their eyes locked in an intense gaze. _

_"You know I love you right?" he said, and Ga Eul nodded._

I pulled the bathrobe off of his face and he looked at me startled, but then he gave me a glare and started speaking under his breath. He was obviously reciting curses and insults from memory. Of course I knew this, but I really wanted to bother him.

"What did you say?" I asked quite innocently if I must say.

"Nothing, at all."

"No, I'm pretty sure you said something."

"Stop interrupting my moments, you obviously know when I don't feel like talking," he said and I smirked.

"Yes, I do know when you don't feel like talking, but you obviously aren't paying attention to how people around you feel when you don't feel like talking. You need to break out of this habit now and stop pushing your friends away. They visit because they are trying to help you," I said lecturing him.

"Yeah, they're trying to help me as much as you do, which is basically not helping at all," he said slightly offending me. I helped him a lot. He just didn't think that it was much help. "Besides I already told you-" he continued, but I took the privilege to stop him.

"Yeah, I know, I know...habits are hard to break. You take off the H and you still have abit. Take off the A and you still have bit. Take off the B and you still have it." I said repeating his words, " you know, I feel ashamed that a mortal taught me about habits."

"It's is mortals who know best," he said, "now tell me why you came. You only show yourself when you want to say something."

"Mind you, I always show myself, you don't have to actually see me," I said, "have some faith in me man."

He gave me that glare again. "FINE, I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" I shouted and he looked amused.

"Well, this must be something the oh so amazing Ji Woo doesn't usually shout." he said sarcastic quite evident in his voice. I decided to not pay it any mind.

"Could you actually listen to me now?" I said and looked at me.I'm going to assume he was pretending to paying attention at first, but when I started speaking, he was all ears.

"What if I say that I have a plan that can help you find Ga Eul."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hi! Cute and Adorable Hae Jin here!

"In his dialogue The Symposium, Plato has aristophanes present a story about soulmates. Aristophanes states that humans originally had four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces, but Zeus feared their power and split them in half, condemning them to spend their lives searching for the other half to complete them".

Now, I'm not an angel from Mount Olympus. I don't even think they are called angels anyways. Oh yeah, they're called gods and goddesses. They think they're so cool with such a fancy title and what not, but it doesn't even matter. In their universe, Zeus has all the power anyways. The point is, us heaven angels don't even get along with those Mount Olympus deities. I don't even know why I'm quoting them. Their mountain isn't even all that great. They should get a taller mountain. Mount Everest is bigger than that tiny thing.

I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this. It isn't even that important. As a heavenly angel, Greek myth's is something that is frowned upon. Actually, the only reason why I have a sudden interest in Greek mythology was because some four year old girl told me about soulmates. Although, I find it hard to believe that everything an innocent four year old says is true, even though she insists that they must be read. I know, I'm not the smartest angel in the pack, and I just started this whole guard a mortal thingy. Don't even let the thought cross your mind that it is easy. Humans are weak, especially if they are four year old who believe in soulmates.

_Soulmates are real._ At least that's what Ji Eun tells me. She's the little girl that I guard over. She's very innocent and sweet and I just love her to pieces. Angels should love their mortal. It's something logical. She's the very first mortal that I have ever taken care of. It's a big deal, like seriously, and I haven't done anything drastically terrible, that would accidently harm her in anyway. She is actually a really big responsibility. The head angel of my group tells me that she has given me a very special girl. At first I didn't understand. I mean, every sing child is important, right? But then I found out that she's the daughter of some rich guy that helps maintain the economy of Korea. I think it's pretty cool. Taking care of the daughter of a very rich man? Hell yes. Not that I approve of anything from hell. Oh great, the world's slang is taking over my heavenly language.

My dreams of meeting her family are now slim to none. Well of course, I see her mom, but that's really it. I haven't even seen the rest of her mother's family. Ji Eun's grandparents have never visited, and that rich guy that's supposed to be a father? I have never even seen his face even once. Legit. It's actully quite sad. Ji Eun reccently started school, and she always sees the other students with their fathers calling daddy, but she has no one to call daddy to. She has started to ask her mother where her daddy is, and why daddy is not with them. I see her mom struggle to answer, but at the end she always ignores Ji Eun's question. One day Ji Eun came home with a little flower pot made out of play-doh. It was simplistic but then it was what Ji Eun said to her mom that made the tears of her mother fall. _"Omma, Seungsaeng-nim asked if you know pottery well, because she says I have natural talent."_

Why she cried, I'm actually not sure why. The head angel of my group refuses to tell me anything that she knows about Ji Eun's mother, even though I tried to convince her that telling me would be beneficial to Ji Eun. The head angel of my group is Chae Rin, the guardian angel of Ji Eun's mom. Chae Rin has been with Ji Eun's mom since she was born and she knows her life from the biggest to the littlest details. Apparently Ji Eun's mom had an amazing love life but sometimes things don't go the way you want them to, thus the parting between Ji Eun's father and her. All I know was that Ji Eun's parents were truly in love with each other. Ji Eun was not a mistake, Ji Eun's mom is still in love with Ji Eun's father, and it's most likely he's still in love with her to. They just can't be together.

When Ji Eun asks me why he mom is crying I am left to give an excuse, because really, I can't give Ji Eun the truth. Neither do I know the truth. Angel's shouldn't lie, but I can't do anything else. I feel really bad and guilty every time a lie is uttered from my lips, but an angels got to do what and angels got to do. Anything to protect your mortal, they say, and I'm doing the best I can. Tonight Chae Rin are watching both our mortals. Ji Eun's mother is telling her a bedtime story before she send Ji Eun of to sleep in her room. The are both on the bed, Ji Eun comfortably in her mother's arms, not sleepy, at least not yet.

"Ji Eun-ah, I'm going to tell you a sad story okay. Its about a girl and her name was Dinah. Dinah was a very beautiful and innocent girl. All she wanted was for someone to love her for who she was. Of course she had a family that loved her, including her twelve brothers who were extremely over protective of her."

"TWELVE BROTHERS!" Ji Eun said surprised, "Erika has four brothers, but twelve? That's a lot."

"Four brothers, huh?" Ji Eun's mother said, "that reminds me of..." her voice faded away, and she saw Ji Eun stare curiously at her. "Anyways, on with the story, and she adjusted herself on the bed to make herself more comfortable and continued with the story. "One day, maybe it was cruel fate, she met a man. The man was not like her. He was from another area in the town, and she wasn't really allowed to talk to him, but they would always encounter each other. Even her friend told her not to talk to him, and that he was nothing but bad news, but Dinah decided not to listen."

"Why didn't she listen!" Ji Eun whined, with a yawn mixed in between. "Something bad is going to happen. I know it." Ji Eun was right. Something bad was going to happen.

"She didn't listen because she wanted to stay with the man. The man and her had become good friends. She would help him with his work, and they would always be together. She even helped him find his first love." Ji Eun's eyes started closing and then drifted off to sleep.

"I don't remember that happening," I tell Chae Rin, but she shushed me.

"Then she did something really crazy. She had fallen in love with someone she shouldn't have." Suddenly Ji Eun's omma started crying and angel unnie placed a comforting hand on her. "The man also fell in love with Dinah. His name was Shechem. But it wasn't so happy for them. They had to be separated the cruel way. Shechem was killed by Dinah's brothers."

"Why is she telling her such a sad story?" I asked unnie, and unnie looked at Ji Eun's umma with distress and sadness.

"Her name is Ga Eul okay, she has a name you know.." Unnie said. "Also, consider yourself lucky, you just had an insight into the love life of Ga Eul. Next time you should stop asking me, and start being like a detective. Figure out her love story yourself." Chae Rin unnie continued. I turned to look and saw that Ga Eul was standing, leaving the room and a sleeping Ji Eun. I turned back to tell Chae Rin something, but she had left. Probably with Ga Eul.

I stood up and hovered over Ji Eun's body. This girl was missing so many pieces in her life and yet she was still holding up. Then again, you never miss what you never had.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Um...Hey...My Name is Chae Rin

"Love never dies a natural death….Love dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. Love dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. Love dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishing."

Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Chae Rin. One of the angel leaders for the younger angels. Helping others has always been a passion of mine. I guess this is why I am an angel. That's what angel's do. Help. And from the beginning of her life I have been helping Chu Ga Eul with every step of the way. I am really glad of the person she has grown up to be, even though it wasn't an easy road. She became an amazing friend, girlfriend, fiancée, and of course mother. Of course it wasn't easy. Since the beginning she used to be bullied by the other girls, just because of a silly haircut. I had a talk with an angel about it, and soon her mortal became Ga Eul's friend. Jan Di was a supportive friend, that was until Jan Di went to Shinhwa, after that Ga Eul was alone again.

Ga Eul knows how to cope with being alone. At least in the physical sense. I was always with her and she knew I was always with her. I just wasn't the type of being that she felt that she let all her love issues about. At least not at that age, where most people ignore their angel's. Yes, Ga Eul ignored me, what hormone producing, fantasy driven teenager wouldn't? Chu Ga Eul was no exception.

Thus came the birth of what I like to call,_Gone_ _So The Tragedy. _A little thing you should know about this tragedy, it's all about Ga Eul's first boyfriend. I knew that relationship was meant to be a failing one. It was only a phase that she would have to go through to meet the person who she was truly meant for. So Yi Jeong. I swear (not that angel's should swear, but the worldly vocabulary is rubbing off on me), that guy So Yi Jeong was really something else. When I first saw him, I knew they were meant to be together. I remember that day when he dragged her out of her shop to talk to him about that whole situation with their friends. Even though that guy was a Casanova, you should have seen him in his nervous state. I mean, who wouldn't be in a nervous state when you are, for the first time, going to see the best friend of Geum Jan Di. He was probably expecting some girl who joined weight lifting competitions or something of that manner. When he saw Ga Eul though, he actually smiled. Probably because his life would be sparred from the scary hands of the imaginary Chu Ga Eul that he thought of.

I was laughing the whole time, looking at him; he was actually whistling while driving Ga Eul to the studio. He was also giving glances at too. Probably some indecent glances, but glances none the less. Ugh, boys. I sighed, realizing what type of boy Yi Jeong was. A sad case of _I don't believe in love_. Hence his playing around with other girls, but I knew this moment when he meets Ga Eul would be life changing. I continued to giggle again but then I felt it. Someone or something had whacked me in the head. "Oy. Stop laughing, So Yi Jeong is my mortal, and he has not done anything to laugh about."

Apparently, he thought that his mortal would be suave as always, the Casanova he would always be, but I knew he sensed it too. The fact that they were meant for each other was so obvious around them, I was surprised they didn't confessed their love to each other right then and there. Although, humans can't figure out who they love immediately, it takes them a while. They also have this thing called pride, and even though my mortal, Ga Eul isn't so full of such a thing, being the giver she is... So Yi Jung on the other hand... Well, I'm sure you know.

"Don't you think this is so sweet?" I said to So Yi Jung's angel, a fellow colleague that I must have seen somewhere, before.

"Sure," he said, "if you think that love is all pure and innocent." That was the day I understood why we got assigned to certain mortals. It was almost crazy that So Yi Jung and his guardian angel had similar personalities. Of course, his guardian angel wasn't a heart breaker, but if he was a mortal I could definitely see him do so. I couldn't believe that he was so chalked full of something most angels don't have. Pride. He must have been one of the angels that almost got convinced by Satan. That's possibly the worst thing you could say about an angel but he deserved it. He really did.

But I guess he was right, because Ga Eul basically slammed the door on the face of her destined lover the first day they met. Sometimes I wonder if Ga Eul regretted doing that, but I guess not, because she really left an impression on him.

At this moment. I am in her room being her protector like I am supposed to. Throughout Ga Eul's life, my role has changed from a constant friend, an annoying figure to a reliable voice to listen to, but at the end of the day, my job is still to protect her while she is sleeping. She isn't sleeping though. She is sitting up on her bed looking at a photo album. The first picture I remember was a picture of her and Ji Jeong when they first went to New Caledonia. Yi Jeong wasn't smiling. I remember him telling her to throw it away, but Ga Eul insisted that their first picture together was important. The sweet talker Yi Jeong was, with a big smile, pulled her into his arms, and said, _I think our last picture when we'll be still together, our hair turning gray will be the most important._ Of course, Ga Eul blushed.

I turn around to face her and saw the tears run down her face. I hate to see her cry, because I know there isn't really anything in my power to make her stop. I am not human. I can sympathize, but I can't empathize. "Tell, me," she said, "am I a reincarnation of Dinah? Did I do something in my past life that I did that was so terrible?" her voice was faint and weak. "Do I truly deserve this separation from the only person I can truly love? What am I supposed to do? Ji Eun has already started to ask me about her father, and the other parents look down on me. I'm just not fit for this. I can't raise up this child properly."

I slowly walked to her and placed a reassuring hand upon her shoulder. I then turn her around to look at me. "Hey. You are doing the best you can with Ji Eun. It's not your fault and it's not Yi Jeong's fault either. About Dinah, well, angels don't believe in reincarnation or past life. I can tolerate your belief in soulmates and how it works, but reincarnation and me don't work well together. Besides, it's not like your brothers are out to kill Yi Jung."

"Well, no. I don't have any brothers," a soft smile was on her face, "and I'm pretty sure it's the other way around."

I starred at her wide eyed. "Do you really think, what Madam So said was true?"

"I should believe so. So Yi Jeong has been taught how to live without me, and it's evident in the media that he's doing that quite well. Engaged to another girl and everything. Who would actually go looking for me in a place So Yi Jeong would rather not visit ever again?"

"That's true." I said not thinking through, but then I caught myself. "I mean, I'm pretty sure he would love to see _you_ again."

She shook her head. "No it's okay." She then continued to immerse herself in the photo book with her beautiful memories of Yi Jeong. Her hands casually flipped through the pages, but her eyes were diligent as if she was reliving the memories over again. "Do you remember the day he proposed to me?" she said looking at a picture of Yi Jeong holding her hand to the camera, showing off the engagement ring he had just given to her, his face glowing with happiness, and Ga Eul turned away from the camera, obviously immensely blushing from the childish act Yi Jeong was doing. I sighed. It was undoubtedly the happiest day of her life.

_There she was in her signature red coat looking at the towering building in front of her with a worried look on her face. "The last time he called me here it was because his mother demanded to see me." She was unaware of it but she nervously played with her fingernails. She then started pacing back and forth in front of the entrance catching the attention of the security guard. _

_"Um...excuse me miss, the museum is closed at the moment." _

_"Oh no, I'm sorry. I was called here, I'm Chu Ga Eul." Suddenly the man's face changed, a soft smile was present. _

_"Oh of course, Young Master So was telling me about you, he even showed-" he then stopped talking and awkwardly scratched his head. "Well, anyways, Young Master So is meeting you at the fifth floor west wing."_

_Ga Eul politely bowed and thanked the security guard and then walked her way to the elevator. "What in the world did Yi Jeong show a stranger that the stranger can't even tell me?" Ga Eul questioned me as the elevator slowly went up to the second floor. _

I shrugged my shoulders and watched the lights shift from the first floor to the second. It stopped and the doors opened revealing another security guard who only held out his hand with a envelope. "Please take it before the doors close." He said, slightly annoyed. Ga Eul took the envelope and the security turned his heels. Before the doors fully closed we could hear him say, "I'm a security guard not a love messenger!" Ga Eul looked wide eyed at me and then glanced at the envelope.

"So, it would be safe to assume that this envelope is from Yi Jeong," she said.

"Of course, unless one of the security guards in this museum is your secret admirer."

"Highly doubt it," she said chuckling, "Yi Jeong would have fired him on the spot if he found out."

"True," I replied back, "so are you going to open it?"

"Well, isn't that what envelopes are for?" she said and started to peel off the flap gently. The elevator doors opened again and we were met again by another security guard. He starred at Ga Eul opening the envelope and heavily sighed.

"Didn't Myung Joon tell you to not open the envelope?" he said, and then quickly handed Ga Eul the next envelope. "What ever you do. Don't open the envelopes until you are told to do so. Also, keep them in the order you were given to you." He then also left. "Goodness, is Myung Joon purposely trying mess up So Yi Jung's-" we didn't hear the rest. The doors closed. We went through the other floors, receiving the other envelopes and by the time we reached the fifth floor Ga Eul had four envelopes in her hand. She was nervously holding them in her hand, her heels clicking on the tile floor was the only sound you could hear.

Amiss the empty feeling of the area, at the corner of her eye a bright light could be seen inside a secluded room. She curiously looked at me for input, but I just gave a smile. I didn't want to spoil the magic that was happening at the moment. I felt it as soon as I stepped inside the building. So Yi Jeong was going to propose. How he was going to do it, I had no idea, but I felt as if those four envelopes had something to do with it.

Ga Eul stepped inside the room and felt herself being transported to another house. There was a small kitchen, with an island next to it and a comfy couch with a TV and coffee table to match. Placed upon the coffee table was a tape recorder and a post-it, with the words written, _Play me. _Immediately Ga Eul sat upon the couch, picked up the tape recorder and pressed play.

_Anneyong, Ga Eul-ah. If you haven't realized already. It's me, Yi Jeong, the man you have wrapped around your finger. Saranghae, if you didn't know. I love you so much. All the back when I was still in Korea, I was in love with you, but I guess you don't know what you've got till it's gone, as the saying says. We kept in touch, as you insisted through letters, but honestly, while I was in Sweden, sitting in my living room, a room that looks exactly like the one you're sitting in now, I didn't send you every single one that I wrote. _

**_He laughed slightly._**

_I managed to bribe my security guards into sending you each letter. _

Ga Eul's eyes quickly flashed to the cards and quickly opened the first paper was wrinkled as if it had been crumpled in a ball, also old coffee stains were on the paper, making it hard to read. Also, the lines were crossed off and smudged, but Ga Eul tried her best.

_I'll be reading one letter from each year I was gone. Four years without you. Wow...I can't believe I survived that. Anyways, please read along. _


	4. Chapter 4

Sub-Drabble #1: The First Letter

_Dear Ga Eul-yang, _

_I've finally settled in Sweden. All the books are on my shelves and the pottery pieces are displayed. I've checked in with the school I will be attending along with the therapy classes for my hands. Everything is okay, and I'll be attending classes with the proper schedule. They messed up my schedule at first and I was going frantic throughout the first two weeks of school._ _At least I had many generous, and beautiful women to help me. Of course none as beautiful as you. Should I recite Shakespeare's Sonnet. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou are more lovely and more temperate" That's all I remember, but if I were to say, Autumn is the season that suits you best, and every time your colorful expressions show just like the leaves on the trees. It is actually autumn here now, even though I know it's Spring in Korea at the moment. I've picked up many of the leaves and placed them inside a photo book that I have. It has pictures of our moments together. Even though we haven't made many journeys together. I plan that we will.__ I guess, one thing that was good about the mistake was when I was sitting in a two hour lecture that I wasn't supposed to be in, I've made some new friends, one in particularly named Rory. He's training to be a full fledged doctor. We were sitting in the seminar about white blood cells, when I said out loud "I didn't sign up for biology," Rory, who was sitting next to me said, "A lot of people accidentally get placed in biology, you should go to the program office to get that fixed." I didn't remember where the program office was, though. "I'm good at biology, one skip won't affect my grade. I'll help you." For the first time in my life, I was scared of leaving the classroom without the teacher's permission. I guess that's one of the cons of being an F4. He's a really nice guy, __the nice guy type that you would probably like, but he's engaged so no, I won't be sending any pictures. Don't get any ideas. I don't like being jealous of the fact that you might talk about him too much.__ Besides, you promised you'd wait for me. We still have 3 years, 11 months, 6 days, 18 hours, 32 minutes, 15 seconds and counting until we see each other again. _

_I miss you. _

_Wait for me,_

_ So Yi Jeong_

Through the recording we could hear Yi Jeong give a slight cough after reading.

_This letter has probably been the most awkward letter I have written. You might remember some of the events that I wrote to you in the first letter I sent to you. This one was technically, the first draft. Actually I wrote the whole thing in it's entirety, but when I read it over again, I immediately grew embarrassed by my choice of words. I couldn't throw this letter out though, because I was being to honest. _

"Yi Jeong, you're such an idiot," Ga Eul said. She was holding the tape recorder tightly against her chest, and she was still intently looking at the first letter.

_Who knew I was simply entranced with you all the way back then. I mean, it's quite obvious now. Woo Bin says I'm more whipped than Jun Pyo. _

Ga Eul laughed slightly at the image of Jun Pyo following Jan Di like a little puppy willing to do anything for the master.

_I guess Woo Bin's right though. I can't say no to you, neither can I stop being starstruck when I see you smiling. Then again, I do have the same affect on you. I mean, I am the ex-Casanova._

Ga Eul rolled her eyes.

_You rolled your eyes, didn't you?_

Ga Eul gave a scowl, a bit upset that he knew her a bit too much.

_You're so beautiful._

Yi Jeong said all of a sudden.

_*You know when sometimes you meet someone so beautiful - and then you actually talk to them and five minutes later they're as dull as a brick; but then there's other people. And you meet them and you think, 'Not bad, they're okay,' and when you get to know them … their face just, sort of, becomes them, like their personality's written all over it, and they just - they turn into something so beautiful. You are the most beautiful person I've ever met._

*Credit goes to _Doctor Who_; Amy Pond, in _The Girl Who Waited_


	5. Chapter 5

_You know when sometimes you meet someone so beautiful - and then you actually talk to them and five minutes later they're as dull as a brick; but then there's other people. And you meet them and you think, 'Not bad, they're okay,' and when you get to know them … their face just, sort of, becomes them, like their personality's written all over it, and they just - they turn into something so beautiful. You are the most beautiful person I've ever met."_

Ga Eul's eyes were watering, but the tears weren't falling. "Pabo, you're the most beautiful man I've ever met."

_Ga Eul-ah, I'm not beautiful, I'm devastatingly handsome. So handsome the female population of Korea cries because my heart, mind, and soul is only for you," Yi Jeong said through the tape recorder._

"Greasy man," Ga Eul said rolling her eyes.

_Yi Jeong's laugh resonated throighout the room. "You probably thought that was greasy. Don't worry. Only for you Ga Eul-ah, only for you."_

"It better be, I don't like sharing the only man I will ever love," Ga Eul said in a whisper. Then the raindrops fell down her eyes, at first slowly, Ga Eul trying her best to keep them in, but then the raindrops came pelting down on the letter, smudging the already messy paper.

_Open the next letter. _Yi Jeong said calmly, his voice soothing Ga Eul yang.

This letter was not crumbled like the others, but even though it was folded into three parts, you could see the original fold of four squares.

_Dear Ga Eul-yang,_

_How is the winter breeze in Soeul? Its much colder here in Sweden, even though winter was officially over last week. Last week was actually my winter break at school and even though my pottery classes were still on going, my teacher decided to let me have a breal as well. Rory brought his girlfriend Amy over all the way from Leadworth, England. Actually, he didn't know she was coming, so he was actually extremely surprised to see her, and I was too, well for a different reason. Her hair was red! And it's all natural! I have met many foreign people travelling around the world, but red hair was always dyed in. I was just so amazed, that she started wondering if Rory knew how to pick friends. I'm pretty sure I left a bad impression on her. It's not a first though. You hated me at first, didn't you? I was just naturally a person country bimpkin's would hate, and I guess I hated you too, but how could I ever ignore such a pretty face._

Ga Eul rolled her eyes. "That's right too," she said matter-of-factly.

_ It's quite obvious that Rory is truly in love with Amy and they are a really caring couple. It kinda makes me envious that I have no one here with me. You should visit sometimes. I see the guys all the time. Just you would be fine. I miss you a lot. Sometimes when my thought freely wander to you I would start thinking I made a huge mistake. I shouldn't have left you in Korea. You should have came with me, or I would should have given you a kiss that you sould never forget, so amazing you wouldn't think about going off with some other stupid guy. I admit, I'm a stupid guy, but I want to be the stupid guy that's with you. I want you to know that I'm a jealous person, so don't make me hear news about you with some other guy. You're mine already, so no cheating._

_Your soul mate,_

_Yi Jeong_


	6. Chapter 6

Sub Drabble #3: The Third Letter

_I miss you a lot. Sometimes when my thought freely wander to you i would start thinking i made a huge mistake. I shouldn't have left you in Korea. You should have came with me, or I would should have given you a kiss that you sould never forget, so amazing you wouldn't think about going off with some other stupid guy. I admit, I'm a stupid guy, but I want to be the stupid guy that's with you. I want you to know that I'm a jealous person, so don't make me hear news about you with some other guy. You're mine already, so no cheating._

_Your soul mate,_

_Yi Jeong_

Ga Eul started to smile. Actually, she was smiling, crying, pouting, and looked mad at the same time. I don't blame her. All the sweet words Yi Jeong was telling her was wrecking havoc on her emotions. "Goodness, you are the most jealous man I have ever met. More jealous than my father!"

_Yes, I am a jealous person. Since I was in Sweden I was jealous just thinking of you off with another guy. Imagine how I felt when I saw you with your male co-workers! What you were wearing to that teachers meeting was too much anyways. _

"Actually I take that back, you're as jealous as Jun Pyo sunbae," Ga Eul said snickering under her breath. "You F4 boys really need to handle your possessiveness. It's not good for your health. Besides I know you liked what I was wearing."

Ga Eul then picked up the next letter and was ignoring Yi Jeong's rambling about how she was showing to much skin and how he was so close to killing one of the single fathers who was obviously checking her out. She rolled her eyes. _He was such a hypocrite. _

_You were lucky I was in Sweden for those four years. I probably would have killed Woo Bin and Ji Hoo too, especially because in your letters you always talked about Ji Hoo taking you out to eat, and how Woo Bin took you to his house to meet his sisters. _

"I was just being a good friend," Ga Eul said, "you were the one that was being delusional."

_Talking about letters, you can open the next one. This one, is really important to me, so I hope you can understand how I was feeling when I wrote. I'm actually regretting that I never sent this one to you, but its better now than never. The words might be smudged, but try your best to read._

As Ga Eul removed and unfolded the letter she saw the tear stained words and the urgent feeling of the letter.

_Ga Eul._

_I think at such a time as this, it would be best to go back to Korea. I haven't finished my studies but I don't think I have the power to do so. I'm sure you'll be disappointed in my decision, and I don't want to ever disappoint you, but I have serious family issues to attend to. I'm not sure if Woo Bin or Ji Hoo have told you, but my grandfather was admitted to the hospital a few day ago. He had a cardiac arrest which led to a stroke. I only found out this morning, and I'm planning to go back to attend to him. I've already told my teachers, including my therapist for my hand that I'll be leaving in a weeks time, and based on my grandfather's condition I might not come back. _

_I've told Rory and he empathizes with me, although, he never mentioned he had a grandfather, so I don't think it was sympathy. My grandfather was my role model. Many assume that my father was the one who taught me pottery, but he was too busy with his flings to pay attention to my brother or me. It was our grandfather who took care of me, and he was the one who gave me comforted me when my brother left the family. He was the only one that was there really. My father didn't really care, my mother was drowning in her drugs, and my grandmother was overseas. I love my grandfather. I can't bear to loose him. _

_I just need to see you. Maybe then everything will be okay. Maybe when I see you, the sun will shine it's brightest and this rainy cloud over my head will be gone. You'll be there for me, right? When my grandfather or my grandmother can't be there, you'll be there right? I can't bear to loose you either. Loosing you will break my heart into smaller pieces than it already is. _

_Saranghae._

Ga Eul looked carefully at the letter. Him telling her he loved her wasn't there.

_I really love you. I don't know what I would be without you. Probably a lost man. Saranghae. I can't live without you. Saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghae._

She heard him cry. _No, _she thought, _don't cry. I hate it when you cry. I can't stand seeing you hurt. _

_Sorry, _he said, _that wasn't in the letter. I just can't stand the thought of you gone. _

_Saranghae._


	7. Chapter 7

_I miss you a lot. Sometimes when my thought freely wander to you i would start thinking I made a huge mistake. I shouldn't have left you in Korea. You should have came with me, or I would should have given you a kiss that you should never forget, so amazing you wouldn't think about going off with some other stupid guy. I admit, I'm a stupid guy, but I want to be the stupid guy that's with you. I want you to know that I'm a jealous person, so don't make me hear news about you with some other guy. You're mine already, so no cheating._

_Your soul mate,_

_Yi Jeong_

Ga Eul started to smile. Actually, she was smiling, crying, pouting, and looked mad at the same time. I don't blame her. All the sweet words Yi Jeong was telling her was wrecking havoc on her emotions. "Goodness, you are the most jealous man I have ever met. More jealous than my father!"

_Yes, I am a jealous person. Since I was in Sweden I was jealous just thinking of you off with another guy. Imagine how I felt when I saw you with your male co-workers! What you were wearing to that teachers meeting was too much anyways. _

"Actually I take that back, you're as jealous as Jun Pyo sunbae," Ga Eul said snickering under her breath. "You F4 boys really need to handle your possessiveness. It's not good for your health. Besides I know you liked what I was wearing."

Ga Eul then picked up the next letter and was ignoring Yi Jeong's rambling about how she was showing to much skin and how he was so close to killing one of the single fathers who was obviously checking her out. She rolled her eyes. _He was such a hypocrite. _

_You were lucky I was in Sweden for those four years. I probably would have killed Woo Bin and Ji Hoo too, especially because in your letters you always talked about Ji Hoo taking you out to eat, and how Woo Bin took you to his house to meet his sisters. _

"I was just being a good friend," Ga Eul said, "you were the one that was being delusional."

_Talking about letters, you can open the next one. This one, is really important to me, so I hope you can understand how I was feeling when I wrote. I'm actually regretting that I never sent this one to you, but its better now than never. The words might be smudged, but try your best to read._

As Ga Eul removed and unfolded the letter she saw the tear stained words and the urgent feeling of the letter.

_Ga Eul._

_I think at such a time as this, it would be best to go back to Korea. I haven't finished my studies but I don't think I have the power to do so. I'm sure you'll be disappointed in my decision, and I don't want to ever disappoint you, but I have serious family issues to attend to. I'm not sure if Woo Bin or Ji Hoo have told you, but my grandfather was admitted to the hospital a few day ago. He had a cardiac arrest which led to a stroke. I only found out this morning, and I'm planning to go back to attend to him. I've already told my teachers, including my therapist for my hand that I'll be leaving in a weeks time, and based on my grandfather's condition I might not come back. _

_I've told Rory and he empathizes with me, although, he never mentioned he had a grandfather, so I don't think it was sympathy. My grandfather was my role model. Many assume that my father was the one who taught me pottery, but he was too busy with his flings to pay attention to my brother or me. It was our grandfather who took care of me, and he was the one who gave me comforted me when my brother left the family. He was the only one that was there really. My father didn't really care, my mother was drowning in her drugs, and my grandmother was overseas. I love my grandfather. I can't bear to lose him. _

_I just need to see you. Maybe then everything will be okay. Maybe when I see you, the sun will shine its brightest and this rainy cloud over my head will be gone. You'll be there for me, right? When my grandfather or my grandmother can't be there, you'll be there right? I can't bear to lose you either. Loosing you will break my heart into smaller pieces than it already is. _

_Saranghae._

Ga Eul looked carefully at the letter. Him telling her he loved her wasn't there.

_I really love you. I don't know what I would be without you. Probably a lost man. Saranghae. I can't live without you. Saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghae._

She heard him cry. _No, _she thought, _don't cry. I hate it when you cry. I can't stand seeing you hurt. _

_Sorry, _he said, _that wasn't in the letter. I just can't stand the thought of you gone. _

_Saranghae._


	8. Chapter 8

Note: First part of this chapter is from the first person view of Ji Woo, So Yi Jeong's angel. The second part is omnipresent third.

Leave it to So Yi Jeong to propose to his girlfriend in such an extravagant way. I had a little inkling that he wanted to beat Gu Jun Pyo, but then again, anyone could probably beat Gu Jun Pyo when it comes to genuinely impressing someone. Although, there was something wrong going on during this proposal. I promise you, as a loyal angel to Yi Jeong, I had given 100% of my effort so that the proposal would be absolutely perfect. So why is Chu Ga Eul just standing still, looking at my mortal wide-eyed? This is why I say mortal women can't make it in this world they call "home." If someone asks you a question the polite thing would be to answer. Don't get me wrong, I think Chu Ga Eul is absolutely perfect for Yi Jeong, but just standing there isn't going to help anything. I heard a soft giggle passing by me like a gentle breeze and caught sight of Chu Ga Eul's angel, Chae Rin, sitting upon the kitchen counter.

"Oh it's you," I said as I slowly made my way to her, "laughing at my mortal again?" She gave me a confused look for a few seconds, but then gave me a warm smile, her face red from blushing. She then let out a sigh and tilted her head dreamily as she looked at her shocked mortal and my uneasy one.

"Ji Woo-ah," she called me, "isn't this so romantic?" Chae Rin was slightly crying. Females. I scoffed at her thoughts as we began to immerse in a conversation. I was no longer watching my mortal who was dying there with an open battle wound called his heart.

"You mean humiliating?" I replied back. I plopped myself next to Chae Rin and handed her a handkerchief. "Yi Jeong will forever remember the day where his girlfriend made him wait for a simple 'yes'".

"Doesn't it give excitement to the whole proposal?"

"More like terror." She rolled her eyes and started to lean back on the counter.

"Weren't you paying attention to our mortals as they fell in love with each other?" I shrugged. Of course I was watching their progress, but that doesn't mean I was mildly interested. "They were such a beautiful story," she began, "First mortal enemies, but then Ga Eul realizes that he actually has a beautiful heart and is too afraid of falling in love. She insists to make him believe in love and in the process falls in love with him."

"I know all this Chae Rin, " I said. "There is no need to-"

"I'm not asking for your opinion" and she pokes me in the back. When I turn around and she pokes me in the stomach and sticks her tongue at me.

"You are so childish," I said as I also decide to lean back on the counter.

"Psh...besides, you love that about me," I laugh a little and she continues the love story of our mortals while she ignores my commentary. "The best part was when he told her to wait for him! Four Years were so long, but at least they stayed in contact."

"Hey, you think you had it hard? I was the one who had to stay with the transforming man in another country." Yi Jeong was always cranky and homesick and was constantly killing trees with all the letters he messed up on. I was actually relieved when he told me he was going to use them again one day. Who knew it was to propose to Chu Ga Eul?

"I just realized, So Yi Jeong never asked Ga Eul to be his girlfriend. It was just a given and they just called each other girlfriend/boyfriend."

"Yeah, and then all of a sudden he's proposing to her," I got up from leaning upon the counter and handed my hand to Chae Rin to help her up. "Where did all the time go?"

"Well, it looks like we lost track of the time," she said, turning back to look at the progress of our mortals. "Oh my...," she said as she dropped the handkerchief I gave her a while ago. It slowly floated to the floor and then disappeared into thin air. All the while, our mortals were ravishing each other. Ga Eul's back legs had hit the edge of the couch and they dropped onto the soft pillows. Ga Eul's finger was already adorned with the ring. "AH! WHAT IS MY DONGSAENG DOING!" Chae Rin shouted as Ga Eul was already done with unbuttoning Yi Jeong's shirt and was already unbuckling the belt. I managed to conjure up a handkerchief and a pair of ear plugs. Chae Rin was a 'see no evil, hear no evil' kind of girl, much less when it came to human intimacy.. I immediately covered her eyes with the handkerchief and plugged her ears from the moans our mortals were eliciting and escorted her out of the room.

* * *

"Will you marry me?"

Yi Jeong started to inwardly scold himself. No, not because of Ga Eul's surprised face, nor because he was second-guessing himself if it was the right time to propose, but because he didn't listen to Il Hyun's suggestion. His older brother, who was already married to Cha Eun Jae and were proud parents of his 5-month old nephew, told him a very important tip he thought he didn't need. Yi Jeong didn't think he was so fragile that he would need knee pads just to propose. Besides, Ga Eul would jump into his arms and say 'yes' immediately, right? Boy, he was wrong. Ga Eul just stood there while Yi Jeong's strength was deteriorating by the seconds. No, this was it, 15 seconds were enough for his knees to handle. No more.

"Ga Eul-yang?" Yi Jeong voiced, as he looked at her face. He wasn't really sure what to make of it, cause she didn't look all that happy about his proposal.

"Oh Yi Jeong-ah...," she said as she brought herself to his level. She then leaned herself on the apron of the couch and gave him a slight smile, "I was just thinking..."

"Yes?" he hesitantly asked.

"Why are you proposing to me now?"

"EHHH?"

She smirked and that was when Yi Jeong knew she was playing the teasing game. Only Ga Eul would do this while she was being proposed to.

"Well let's see, " she said, as she shifted her body to be more comfortable, "I've been living with you for more than two years since you basically begged me to, and for those two years I've been wondering where our relationship was going." She then abruptly stood up causing her to slightly stagger back Yi Jeong sensing this quickly got off his knee and managed to slip his arm around Ga Eul's waist before she went falling to the ground. They stayed in this mid-falling position for a good minute without breaking each other's gaze. As he began to move for them to be standing straight Yi Jeong's hands unconsciously slipped under her shirt and he held onto Ga Eul's bare skin. She rolled her eyes, but then wrapped her arms around his neck. "You obviously can't get your hands off me." YI Jeong laughed heartily and pulled Ga Eul in, close to him.

"What can I say. I'm addicted to you," He then lowered his head and captured her lips; both of their eyes fluttering close. As tongues battled, moans were thrown across the room while they held each other close. "I love you," Yi Jeong says with a raspy voice after they break the kiss for air.

"I love you, too," Ga Eul replied back.

"So you'll marry me, then?"

"Yes."

"Well then," he said as he put his hand in his suit pocket. Out came a small velvet covered box. He opened it, took out the ring and placed it on Ga Eul's finger. "Now it's where it rightfully belongs."

Immediately Yi Jeong had captured Ga Eul's lips once more and they were locked in a heated kiss. Ga Eul wrapped her hands around Yi Jeong's neck as their bodies are pressed together and his hands slipped under her shirt and roamed her body.

"Those black stockings are going to be the death of me," Yi Jeong muttered as he took a glance at Ga Eul's legs. He then quickly turned Ga Eul around, her back facing the couch and they fell down upon it. She then rested her back on the couch and he mindlessly kissed her sinful lips once more. He let out a moan and felt his control slipping away. After a while Yi Jeong broke the kiss causing a dissatisfied Chu Ga Eul pulling him closer and wanting more. "Oh Ga Eul, what am I going to do with you?" he said as Ga Eul took the lead and started taking off his suit jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. Clothes were strewn across the room and eventually those stockings did come off.

"You are just so beautiful," he said and as usual his sensual voice made her feel like she was melting from utter bliss, and then that familiar feeling came to her. It was almost as if she had stopped breathing for a few seconds when he had slowly penetrated her. That oh-so-wonderful friction between them was happening once more as he started to increase the pace and the force between each move. That sinful rhythm was something she craved for every time he gave her that seductive look. "You feel amazing," he murmured against her lips. With each thrust, their moans grew louder reaching every corner of the room. Needing something to hold onto Ga Eul grabbed Yi Jeong's back; her nails digging into them as she wrapped her legs around his waist to feel closer to him; the contact between each other driving each other crazy as they both moaned in euphoria.


End file.
